


Balance

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [6]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Horoscope, M/M, Ou pas, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Work, le travail c'est la santé, travail
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Dohko en a marre. Marre vous dis-je! Shion n'a pas une minute à lui accordé à cause de son surplus de travail, et la déesse se fiche de cela comme de l'an 40!Et que ne ferait-il pas pour pouvoir passer du temps avec son Bélier, oh, je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez savoir...





	Balance

Balance :  
Amour: Osez dire ce que vous pensez est nécessaire, tout en gardant votre sens de la diplomatie.

Il y avait toujours eu une chose qui avait insupporté Dokho: c'était le trop plein de travail de son Bélier. Et depuis qu'ils étaient ressuscité, c'était encore pire. Leur Déesse avait désertée ses fonctions pour batifoler gaiement avec le bourricot volant, et Shion se tapait tout le boulot. Du coup, il ne voyait que très rarement son petit ami, et dans les rares cas où ils se voyaient, Shion s'endormait a la vitesse de la lumière.  
Et Dokho, commençait sérieusement a ne plus le supporter: que ça soit moralement parlant ou sexuellement.  
La gamine qui leur servait de Déesse commençait a lui taper sur le système, Shion commençait a lui taper sur le système, tout le Sanctuaire commençait a sérieusement le chauffer.  
Et puis ça avait fini pas exploser. Le « Vieux Sage » qu'était Dokho avait craqué. Il n'avait pas utiliser la même méthode que Shura, certes la méthode de la chèvre avait peut être marcher, mais ça aurait étonné la Balance que ça ait beaucoup plu à leur Déesse. Du coup, il avait utiliser une manière plus détourné. Plus apte à accéder à ce qu'il désirait. Une technique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus diplomate. Il avait fait parvenir un message de sa Déesse signé de la main de ce crétin de Pégase qui n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de lire la lettre. Un message qui disait que la relation entre Saori et Seiya ne menait strictement à rien. Que Pégase avait beaucoup réfléchi, et qu'il pensait que c'était mieux pour eux deux d'arrêter de se voir. Si Athéna n'avait pas été aussi crétine, elle aurait de suite vu que cette stupide lettre ne venait pas de son stupide bourricot, mais leur Déesse était une idiote amoureuse, du coup, elle n'y vit que du feu.  
Et ça avait été Dokho qui s'était charger de consoler la Déesse. Il lui avait même donné des conseils en échanges de moins de travail pour Shion, des vacances pour tous les chevaliers, une avancé technologique importante, et deux trois points essentiels. Chose que Athéna accepta de suite ne réfléchissant pas plus que cela. Si ça pouvait lui servir Pégase sur un plateau, elle n'allait sûrement pas refuser. Dokho, en être intelligent qu'il était fit même signé un ordre officiel qu'il avait lui-même préparé pour accéder à toutes les requêtes qui intéressaient.

Et c'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, Saori et Seiya se tombaient dans les bras, que Shion et Dokho purent enfin avoir une nuit endiablé de sexe, et que tout les autres chevaliers encore ignorant de ce qui allait se passer, pestèrent presque toute la nuit contre les gémissements du couple des plus vieux, et des murs trop fin.


End file.
